Chronicles of a Lost Generation
by Hitomi Hyuga
Summary: Years after the battle againt the Twili ruler, a lost race returns to Hyrule after several centuries. The first born of them in Hyrule, a young girl, wants to branch out and prove herself worthy of being a Sheikah.


**Chronicles of a Lost Generation**

**Chapter One**

* * *

If one were to venture into the Kingdom of Hyrule, they would come across a land of great diversity. The land is home to a great number of different races of people, all coexisting in peace. From the dense forests in the south, the mountain ranges to the west, Lake Hylia to the northeast, the deserted wastelands, Snowpeak at the northern border, and of course, Hyrule Castle, the inhabitants of the country, though they typically keep to themselves, share the land and its resources in all its splendor. Each region of the land, Ordon, Eldin, Faron, Lanayru, Snowpeak, and the Gerudo Desert, is home to one of the many races that populate Hyrule. The most prominent of the peoples are the proud Hylians, the people blessed by the Goddesses for whom the land is named. What sets them aside from the powerful, brotherly Gorons or the graceful, piscine Zoras is not just their human-like appearance, but their abilities of adaptation. They are scattered throughout the land, rather than being concentrated in a single region. However, the most fortunate of those reside in Castle Town at the very heart of Hyrule.

This is where our story begins.

At the high tower at the center of the castle, a young monarch stood solemnly on the terrace observing her land. _My land_, she thought. It was strange to think that she was now completely responsible for the kingdom's safety. Then again, it should be nothing new to her; after all, she had been forced usurp the throne after the death of her father seven years before. Almost immediately after, the Twili had begun their assault on Hyrule, leaving no time for a proper coronation. Tonight, however, she was formally crowned ruler of Hyrule in the newly repaired Great Hall, after every town and village in the country had received the adequate amount of attention so that a coronation could be performed. It was merely for the sake of the peoples' state of mind.

"Your highness," said a voice from behind her. The new queen turned around to face her advisor and right-hand man, bowing to her out of respect.

"Bismarck, why do you insist on continuing that tired old gesture?" implored the monarch. Bismarck looked surprised. "It is merely protocol, your highness," he answered sincerely.

"Come on, you've known me since my father was king," she answered, a mischievous smile on her face. "Remember when I used to sneak out some nights and go to town?"

"Indeed I do, your highness," said Bismarck with a nervous chuckle. Of course he remembered each anxious night, praying desperately that the king wouldn't discover her absence.

"Please, call me Zelda," said the queen, her smile growing friendlier. "It is hardly appropriate, your highness."

"And I've hardly been the appropriate ruler, haven't I?"

"That has nothing to do with…"

"'Your highness' is just so conventional. I would be much more comfortable if you referred to me by my given name and not my title."

"…Very well, Zelda."

Zelda smiled, returning to a more stern expression suited to a ruler. "Right then, onto business. What news do you bring?"

"There are more caravans coming in," he said. "More so than the day before. And they're coming from all directions.

"Do you know if they pose any threat to Hyrule's peace?" asked Zelda. The last thing Hyrule needed was another war, especially with invaders of whom they know nothing and against whom Hyrule has no means of defense.

"According to the patrols, they carry weapons but have no intention of causing trouble. From the look of it, they are simply emigrating, not staging an invasion."

Something about this worried her. Without warning, massive numbers of people were traveling into Hyrule and setting up permanent homes in the villages that speckled the countryside. And they weren't coming from one area; each day, more were crossing the border into the landlocked country from every entrance.

"Should we take action?" asked Zelda anxiously.

"Before you do that, there's something else you need to know," said Bismarck. "One of the patrols noticed something odd about the masses, and we think it might be of significance." He held up a leather-bound book, and a presumably old one at that. He turned to a marked page and handed the tome to Zelda.

_"Sheikah:_

_People of the Shadows_

_Originating many centuries ago, the Sheikah share similar traits with Hylians, including pointed ears. Distinguishing differences of Sheikah are their scarlet irises and stronger aptitude for wielding magic. Sheikah are most noted as protectors of Hyrule's Royal Family, often assuming roles such as attendants or bodyguards. They are regarded highly for their agility, renowned as swordsmen, and compatible with many other weapons such as throwing daggers and staffs. They are also known as 'Shadow Folk.' It is said that they disappeared about a century ago after the last World War."_

On the next page was an artist's depiction of a Sheikah. Zelda was astonished at the sketch, having never seen a Sheikah in her time. The Sheikah in the drawing had a somewhat darker complexion than the common Hylian, along with war paint under the eyes, silver hair despite being young, a silver ring pierced through the Sheikah's left ear, and the strange but familiar symbol on the front of the armor. Zelda recognized it immediately, as it was used in her traditional attire: a red outline of an eye with a single drop falling from it. Because of the coloration, the eye looked as though it were bleeding.  
"I remember studying the Sheikah in my lessons when I was younger," said Zelda, still observing the article. "The most notable of them all was the Great Impa, sworn protector of the former Princess Zelda."

"Your namesake," added Bismarck. "She knew the last of the Sheikah, the former princess did. She is the one who had their memorials erected at Kakariko and here at the palace tomb."

A peculiar expression appeared on Zelda's face. She looked at the book, then at Bismarck, then back to the book. "Are you saying that…?"

"…The ones that are returning to Hyrule are indeed the forgotten Shadow Folk," finished Bismarck. "There are only about a hundred or so of them left. The massive caravans carry families and their belongings. Upon further inspection, the patrols uncovered once-forgotten weaponry that has been out of use since they disappeared. There is no mistaking it, your high- I mean, Zelda."

Zelda's brow furrowed, a tell-tale sign that she was thinking deeply. "What's the logical thing to do here? We can't just send them back – there's too many of them, that much is clear."

"If I may make a suggestion, your highness, we could simply allow them to stay as long as they give assurance that they will not threaten the peace of Hyrule," suggested Bismarck.

"The Sheikah themselves do not worry me," said Zelda, looking straight ahead to the visible countryside, almost certain she saw one of the caravans carrying the once-thought-deceased peoples. "My chief concern is how the rest of Hyrule will respond when they find out that the Sheikah have returned. It could stir up ancient prejudices, just like those that existed back during the reign of the previous Zelda."

Bismarck could tell that she was wracking her brain for possible solutions, for the crease on her forehead only grew deeper. "Shall I call for an assembly tomorrow morning?"

"I need more time than that!" she exclaimed. "We're talking about the fate of a lost race, here! If we make too hasty of a decision, their presence in Hyrule could be in jeopardy!" He nodded meekly and took out a fountain pen and parchment. "I will begin an opening statement. The assembly will be held at your earliest convenience."

Zelda sighed and turned around. "You have my gratitude. And I'm sorry for being so short with you." Bismarck smiled. "All is forgiven, Zelda." With a quick bow, for tradition's sake, he left her alone on the veranda. Zelda, after making sure that Bismarck was out of earshot, groaned at full volume and pulled at the ends of her hair in frustration.

_First the war, then the rebuilding fees, and now this. Mine will be a burdened reign over this land._

* * *

"Come, child," said the supposed leader of the caravan. "We've arrived in our promised homestead."

The young boy held tight to his father's hand, scarlet eyes roaming all about his new surroundings. This new environment was quite different than the one he had grown up with – the climate in Termina was generally warmer because of its close proximity to the western seas, and the terrain varied, of course, but he was used to a temperate land. He had asked his family numerous times why they were leaving Clock Town to go to Hyrule, but they had all said the same thing. "It's not appropriate for children to ask such questions." Of course, his siblings and cousins were just as clueless as he, so this was a very unnerving experience for the seven-year-old.

The caravan, the carts carrying elders and women of the family and their other belongings, trekked through the gates of what appeared to be a mountain pass. The land was certainly becoming gradually rockier and less abundant in lush plant life. Through the gates was a small, lively village, full of many other Sheikah the boy knew. Children, his friends and cousins all with red eyes, smiled at him and waved, and he waved excitedly back to them. _They came! They really came!_ The boy grinned from ear to ear and looked up at his father, who was mirroring his son's smile with a rare one of his own.

"Welcome, Sergius, to the home of your ancestors: Kakariko Village!"

* * *

"Jasper, I don't know how much longer I can wait. The baby's coming, and it's coming fast."

"Don't worry," said Jasper, his dark brown hair whipping around his face in the breeze. He took out a glass bottle of water and splashed the contents on his face. "Once we get to the southernmost village, I'll find you a medic and we'll get my nephew brought into this world as the first new-generation Sheikah born in Hyrule!"

_Damn, not this again…_ "I told you, there's no knowing whether I'm having a boy or a girl until he or she is born," said Sayu. "We've been over this a million times."

"I know, I'm just willing a bit of last-minute good luck in the hopes that you'll have a son," said Jasper, a playful glint in his eye. "And when he's born, we'll name him Sheik, just like you said!"  
Sayu smiled as she remembered the discussion she'd shared with her brother just the night before. "If only the real Sheik were here now," she said sorrowfully. "He would love to know that his son is being named after him."

"I think he does know," said Jasper. "And since we've yet to receive a sign of disapproval, I think he's happy with it." Sayu laughed. "Jasper, your bottomless optimism never ceases to amaze me. Even with the imminent birth of my child, you can still make me smile, little brother."

Jasper grinned and continued to take his sister through the Faron Woods, searching for the elusive Ordon Village deep within. All he had to his name was a research book he'd been working on since he was an adolescent and a sword named for his father, Jairus. These two items were his most prized possessions, and they were the only material things he felt necessary to bring back to Hyrule. Sayu, considering her condition, only brought a blanket and an infant's nightie. They'd heard many tales of Hyrule as children, and had long awaited the day they could leave Avalar and finally return to the land of their ancestors.

It was already dark, the only light coming from the full, yellow moon and the millions of stars in the Hyrule sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" said Sayu dreamily.

Jasper looked straight up. "Yeah, I suppose they are. You know, I never really paid that much attention to them before."

"Oh, I always look at them on a clear, lovely night like this," said Sayu. "And the moon is especially extraordinary this evening." Jasper sighed and continued to lead her through the dense woods. "You're incorrigible, Sayu."

Suddenly, Sayu dropped to the ground, clutching her swollen middle. A cringe made itself evident on her face, but she did not cry out.

"Jasper, he's on his way," she said weakly. "There's no time to get to the village. You'll have to deliver him."

Jasper quickly went to work, fishing through his medical kit for water and realizing that he'd just used the last of it to wet his brow. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_he told himself as he began to wet a rag with the water from the spring. He folded it and placed it on Sayu's forehead.

"Check to see if he's coming," gasped Sayu. "I think he's crowning!"

Jasper complied, only to discover that a head of dark hair was not coming; instead, there was only a tiny pair of feet barely making their way out. "Breach birth," he said grimly. "Either we lose the baby or we lose you, Sayu." The soon-to-be mother didn't show her misery; instead she looked at Jasper's medical kit. "I want him to live, Jasper," she said gravely. "I could never live with myself if I took his life to save mine."

Jasper was hesitant to pick up his scalpel, and he looked at Sayu questioningly. Without him having to say anything, she nodded and closed her eyes, praying that her child would be safe and healthy after she was gone.

With a heavy heart, Jasper performed a Cesarean on his older sister, retrieving the child and removing the umbilical cord that had only loosely entangled itself around the infant's collarbone. He silently thanked his lucky stars that it had not strangled the fetus and cut off its air flow. The child was small, only weighing about as much as his research book. He cleaned the child in the Faron Spring, marveling at its head of wild, jet-black hair. Something then occurred to the Sheikah as he cleaned the child, and he was tentative to bring the child to her.

"Let me see him, Jasper," wheezed Sayu as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. Jasper sighed and brought the child, a tiny baby girl, to her mother. Sayu was speechless; she cradled the child, crying softly. "She's…beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect child."

"What are you going to name her?" asked Jasper, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he watched his sister in her final moments.

Sayu looked up at the night sky, saying nothing for what seemed like forever to him. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

"Yes," said Jasper. "I bet they came just to see the baby."

"Seren," said Sayu, recollecting a word meaning "star" from the long-forgotten language of the ancient Sheikah. "May her spirit shine as brightly as the stars in heaven."

Jasper sat by his sister, who said nothing more until her final breath. When she went completely limp and her face became blue and cold to the touch, Jasper took the sleeping infant from her arms. "Seren," he said, kissing her tiny forehead. "Welcome to the world, little one."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**I finally finished chapter one! This story is two years in the making, and I decided it was finally time to get it in a decent form and share it! How'd I do? Please leave a review if you liked what I've done so far, and more shall come!**

**This is dedicated to andrhats, whose stories Soul Mates and Soul Remnants served as a major inspiration. Read his fics, they're superb!**

**Before this goes any further, I have to say that pretty much the entire story will be made up of OCs, with a few exception, so bear with me.**


End file.
